Big Blue Button
by iLoveGeorgeWeasley
Summary: A short story that makes Amy and Rory see life in a new color, thanks to the Doctor.


**This is a little short story from one of my favorite show's on the BBC. Doctor Who! This is with the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond/Williams, and Rory Williams/Pond. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Author: Me, iLoveGeorgeWeasley**

**Word Count: 807 words**

**Copyright: To all those who made Doctor Who possible from the First Doctor to the Eleventh Doctor!**

"Doctor, what does this button do?" Amy asked as she swept her hand around a large blue button. The Doctor looked up just in time to see the button she referred too.

"Pond!" He shouted before grabbing her hand.

"A simple, 'do not touch', would have sufficed." Amy said crossing her arms against her chest and glaring at the Doctor.

"Do not touch, unless I tell you its okay." He said guarding the blue button. Her curiosity began to grow stronger though. Why was he so protective over that button? He usually would make an outrageous claim like it destroyed the earth or caused a rip in the universe, but he just told her not to touch it. She acted as if she grew tired of the button and sauntered off below the deck and waited for the Doctor to walk away.  
>"Give it up Amy; he's not going to leave now." Rory said rolling his eyes and watching the both of them like a tennis match.<p>

"Shut up. I will figure out what that button does, if it kills me." She said glaring at the menacing button.

"It just might though. Maybe that's why he won't let you push it." Rory said throwing his hands in the air. Amy was being stubborn over a bloody blue button that could potentially kill them all, all because of the Doctor and his limits.

"Pond's I need you to stay here and make sure the TARDIS doesn't act funny, well funnier than usual, well just make sure she doesn't crash into anything too important. I will be right back, just need to check something." The Doctor said leaning over the rail and looking at both Amy and Rory with a grin on his face. Amy nodded eagerly; this was her chance to push the button. As they both raced up the stairs and took their positions, Amy made sure she was as close to the button as she could without getting too close, in case the Doctor was still watching her before he left.

"Okay just flip this switch, then twist this knob, make sure it turns green, if it turns red then slide the green bar to the left, if it turns blue then find a safe place to hide, because that means we're all in very big trouble. But no pressure, I'm sure you'll do fine. And Amy, do not touch the blue button, I mean it." He said smiling at Rory and clapping him on the back, he gave Amy a menacing look as he finished his sentence though. He walked off and Amy dove for her chance.

"Oh and before I forget, I want you both to say 'gotcha'." The Doctor smiled as Amy hit the button.  
>"Gotcha?" They both said confused, Amy looked down at her hand and screamed, Rory ran to her and screamed as well.<p>

"Doctor, change me back." Amy said gravely.

"I warned you Pond. Now look at you, all green. You've taken Scottish to a new level." He smiled crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"But why me?" Rory asked gesturing to his green skin.

"Well you Rory, that's because…umm...actually I don't know why you turned green. Must have traveled through the control panel. Well I suppose that teaches you a lesson for letting her do it." He said smiling. Rory's jaw fell.

"Letting her do it, I wasn't the one you told her not to touch it. If you hadn't said that she wouldn't have been tempted to touch it." Rory said.

"But I had to get her away from it for the time being, I didn't want to turn green too." He said smiling even wider. Rory and Amy both opened their mouths to argue when a light flashed from the control panel and the TARDIS began to shake.

"Hold on tight, we're crashing. Rory I thought I told you to flip these switches, did you not listen to me?" The Doctor asked immediately doing the exact same thing he instructed Rory to do.

"Yellow, what's yellow mean?" Amy asked, as she watched the lights turn yellow.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon though. GERONIMO!" The Doctor shouted with delight, while Amy and Rory clung to the railing and screamed.

**A/N: R&R please! And maybe more where that came from. Maybe something with River in it, who knows, besides the Doctor himself. Just depends on the reaction I get from this story.**


End file.
